The Heart wants what it wants
by Nenyk05
Summary: No sé quién esta peor.. si tu, que vienes y te vas; o yo que cada que te marchas te vuelvo a esperar Drabble por el mes Sasusaku.-AU-


''La cama se enfría y no estás aquí, el futuro que tenemos es tan poco claro; pero yo no estoy viva hasta que llames y apuesto a que todas las probabilidades están en mi contra. Guarda tus consejos porque no lo escuchare, tal vez tengas razón pero no me importa. Hay un millón de razones por las que debería dejarte, pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere''

- **The hearts want what it wants –Selena Gomez**

Viéndote con esa expresión tranquila mientras duermes me hace dudar de lo que eres capaz cuando estas despierto. Suspiro, no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto, se suponía que estarías de viaje de negocios a América, y la verdad no tenía la intención ni la fuerza suficiente para poder lidiar con todo lo que representas.

No me doy cuenta de cuánto tiempo permanezco en la puerta, observándote con miles de pensamientos golpeándome en mi cabeza hasta que mi celular vibro dentro de mi cartera alertándome de un nuevo mensaje. Me acerco a la cama me acuesto dándote la espalada para así retener las ganas de posar mis manos en tu rostro. Reviso mi bolso hasta dar con mi celular, como suponía era un mensaje de Ino para confirmar la salida de esta noche. Rápidamente cliqueo una excusa, no bien enviando el mensaje recibo respuesta, **'' Es el ¿Verdad? ¿Ya regreso? ''**

Suelto un suspiro y volteo a verte, mientras decido no contestarle el mensaje a mi mejor amiga, evitando con eso otra discusión que coloque entre la espada y la pared.

Para aprovechar que estas dormido decido darme una ducha. Envuelta en una toalla y con mi cabello aun mojado entro nuevamente a la recamara. Paso de largo la cama sin fijarme mucho en ti. Cuando estoy a punto de escoger una vestimenta cómoda, siento que me halas hacia ti. Retengo un grito en mi garganta.

-¡Dios!- logro decir luego del susto- Casi me causas un infarto.-tu sonrisa ladina me dan entender que esa era la reacción que esperabas.

-Me da la impresión de que no te agrada mucho que este aquí antes de lo esperado- sueltas mirándome a los ojos, intento negarlo pero me detienes posando uno de tus dedos sobre mis labios.- No puedes negarlo Sakura, siempre he sabido leer tus gestos y expresiones.- Me das un corto beso y luego me permites cambiarme.

Sabes que no podemos hacernos más los locos que tenemos que hablar, resolver nuestros problemas y terminar la discusión que dio lugar hace 2 semanas en este mismo lugar.

Suspirando por enésima vez salgo de la habitación para encontrarte en la sala fumando. Recibes una mirada reprobatoria de mi parte y tu solo te encoges de hombros.

-Bien- comienzas, retirando el cigarrillo de tu boca- puedes seguir diciéndome lo que te molesta.- Mis gestos se endurecen, mientras vuelves a recostarte sobre el sillón, es increíble la frialdad con la que te refieres al tema.

-¿Eso es lo que vas a decirme?- pregunto, sobrellevando como puedo el nudo en mi garganta.- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?- no puedo evitar alterarme y gritarte.

-No lo sé- te encoges nuevamente de hombros.- Dímelo tu.

-Entonces- respiro agachando mi cabeza- ¿Es enserio todo lo que me dijiste?-no puedo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas pero hago todo lo posible para que no las notes. Suspiras como si todo esto te causara molestia.

-Ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar Sakura- Dices haciendo énfasis en cada palabra- No hay nada que agregar, no hay nada que cambiar.

-¿No me amas?- Logre musitar luego de un rato.

-Lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver.- Respondes de inmediato.- Sabes mejor que nadie la respuesta.- Continuas con un tono suave.- Por lo mismo es que no debería estar aquí y tú no deberías estar llorando.- Siento que te acercas y levantas mi rostro lentamente. Con un valor que no tengo alego:

\- Sé lo que me vas a decir ahora y por favor guárdatelo- no pudiendo controlar las lagrimas, continuo- Crees que es fácil, llegas y te vas con miles de excusas, dices que no quieres herirme y que por eso no puedes permanecer en mi vida- pauso mis palabras para calmarme un poco- Pero, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que ya es demasiado tarde? Desde que cruzas esa puerta dejo de respirar, no sé ni quién soy, hasta que no me llamas. ¡Maldición! Este apartamento no es más que un invierno si no estás en el.-me levanto soltándome de tu agarre- Me haces sentir que estoy loca, que –que todo dentro de mi está destrozado.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo darte más que esto, no puedo ser parte de tu vida, y pretender que todo es color de rosa. Sabes que no lo merezco. – Dices negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué siempre vienes a mi?- pregunto en un hilo de voz.

-Por la misma razón por la que me recibes en tu cama cada noche- Te alejas se que te irás y que volverás, y que yo te esperare y te aceptare como siempre.- Por Favor aléjate de mí, no dejes que me acerque otra vez.- atraviesas el umbral rápidamente se que si no lo hacías rápido te volvías a mí y nos besaríamos apasionadamente terminando nuestro camino en la cama. Suspiro suavemente.

-Se que tienes razón Sasuke pero siendo sincera, poco me importa, no es fácil que los sentimientos de una mujer cambien tan pronto. Lamentablemente mi corazón ha decidido por mí, y ya no puedo luchar contra el.- Musite al vacio.


End file.
